


The Four Times Josephine Met Trevelyan for the first time

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 9:28 Dragon, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Blight, before the Rebellion, before the Inquisition, the man who will become the Inquisitor meets the girl who will become his ambassador, and his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time the First

9:22 Dragon

“Josie!” Yves Montilyet called, looking around for his daughter. “Has anyone seen that foolish girl?” Everyone around the dining table shook their heads and he sighed. “I swear, the girl will be the death of me.”

 

Above them, Josephine snuck into Lucille Trevelyan's library with a mischievous smile playing across her lips. The party downstairs had been _so boring_ , momma introducing her to so many other people. Lord this and Lady that. She would much rather be looking around for adventure.

 

Inside the library was a single figure sitting  alone, pouring over a book in front of him. Hearing the door open, he stood, turning to face the innocent looking little girl. He was older than her, but not one of those boring adults either. He was in his teenage years, tall and with chestnut hair coupled with a matching set of dark brown eyes.

 

“H-hello.” He stammered, closing the book behind him. “What are you doing here?”

 

Josephine smiled at him, making him give an uncertain smile in return. “I'm just exploring.”

 

He chuckled. “Right. Well, I'm not sure you should be up here. Should we go find your parents for you, little girl?”

 

Josephine put her hands on her hips. “I'm not a little girl!” She whined. “I'm ten years old!”

 

He threw his head back and laughed. “Ah, of course.” His eyes crinkled upwards in a happy gesture. “Regardless, we should go and get you out of here, hm?”

 

He stepped forward, but Josephine turned with a mischievous smile. “Only if you can catch me!” and with that, she took off running through the empty halls of the Trevelyan castle. The boy cursed and sprinted after her, having half of a mind to just return to his books and leave this silly girl to believe she'd won.

 

Moments later, he caught up to her, taking the tiny Antivan girl in his arms. Josephine shrieked with laughter, kicking her legs out as he held her firmly in his arms.

 

“You're so fast!” She cooed as she calmed down, being set back onto the ground. “What's your name?”

 

He smiled at the silly little girl. “My name is Cantis. Cantis Trevelyan”

 

“That's a weird name”

 

Cantis chuckled. “I think so too. My mother picked it.” He offered out a hand to her. “Come on. I'm sure someone's looking for you downstairs.”

 

Josephine pouted, puffing out her lower lip, but took his hand anyway. “You're  _boring_ .”

 

“You've no idea how many times I've heard that.” He glanced over at her. “And what's your name?”

 

“”I'm Josie!” She bounced onto her toes as she introduced herself. “Josie Mon… montil…. Montilyet.” She struggled with her last name, only knowing that it was some weird word. “Why didn't momma make me meet you downstairs?”

 

Cantis shrugged. “I don't know. I've been up here all night.”

 

“Why?”

 

He thought a moment, smiling at her insistent questions. He couldn't remember the last time someone had taken such an interest in someone as ordinary as him. “I just… wanted to read instead of me e t people, is all.”

 

“You're boring.” Josie complained.

 

“And _you_ ,” He smiled as their reached the balcony overlooking the feast and ball. “Repeat yourself often, little one.”

 

Cantis pushed open the doors to the balcony and brought the little Josie along with him, poking their heads over the railing where Yves, Josie's father, was giving a speech.

 

“And I thank madame Trevelyan for such a lovely ball!” He cried with a mighty laugh. “Might I say that you have immaculate taste, although this all lacks a certain exuberance. Perhaps something less civilized next time?” He laughed again, in a joke that neither Cantis and Josie got. “No matter; so long as the wine flows, we will not want for enthusiasm!”

 

Cantis' father, the Bann Trevelyan, stood to respond, but didn't get a word in before he was interrupted by a figure approaching Yves, a mask on his face.

 

“Ser Montilyet?” He asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“We warned you.” Said he solemnly. “The house of Repose sends their regards.”

 

A scream sounded as the figure drew a blade. Before he could lunge forward, Bann Trevelyan yanked a wine bottled and hurled it, shattering on the assassin's skull, knocking him flat. Josie's mother stood, and was promptly hit by an arrow in the back.

 

“Momma!” Josie screamed as Cantis stepped back from the railing, pulling her with him.

 

“ **Assassins!** The word echoed in the hallway, and blades were drawn. There was a clattering of steel on steel, screaming and shouting. Distantly, a horn blew outside to signal for Trevelyan soldiers.

 

“Josie.” Cantis murmured, feet rooted in place in disbelief and terror as the battle began beneath them. “Stay close to me.” That, at least, he could manage.

 

He turned, and she was gone.

 

Looking around frantically, he caught a glimpse of her disappear down the stairwell!

 

“Shit.” He cursed, sprinting for the little girl before she reached the dining hall. What in the world was she doing? The little one likely didn't understand what was happening, and was only going to help her mother.

 

Josie reached the dining hall before Cantis did, desperate to help her mother and father in whatever was happening. But as she ran through the hall, she was grabbed  by one of the masked figures. She shrieked and kicked like she had when Cantis had caught her, although without a hint of playfulness.

 

“What do we do with her?” He asked to two other assassins who were standing around. “She's just a kid.”

 

Another of the men shook their heads. “Doesn't matter. Orders were clear: Kill the Montilyet family and everyone who tries to stop us.”

 

The one holding Josie nodded and flared the cold steel long sword in his hand. As he did so, he was tackled by a sprinting Cantis, taking himself, the assassin and Josie all to the ground. Another of the masked men lunged forward with his dagger, and Cantis stood, throwing himself in front of the blow meant for Josie.

 

The dagger slashed across his right eye, and he screamed in pain. Josie turned over, and caught a brief glimpse of it. She saw his eye being gored, saw the blood pour down onto the liquid amber of the floor. Her face went a pale white, and she fell into unconsciousness.

 

Cantis was in agony, but he didn't have time to feel pain. He shoved the man back and into his partner. The man he had tackled moments earlier was stirring, but he soon fell back down when the Trevelyan slammed a fist into his skull, knocking him onto the ground beside Josie. He ripped the longsword from the man's hand, standing. Now he too was armed.

 

He stepped over the unconscious Josie, protecting her. The daggerman lunged forward, lashing out with his blade, but it struck harmlessly against Cantis' defence.

 

Cantis slashed the man's leg, dropping him to the ground. With that he drove his blade deep into the final man standing, bringing him to the ground. The one who's blade had been taken by the Trevelyan stood, but was unarmed. Cutting him down, Cantis brought his blade down once more onto the daggerman.

 

Gasping, he dropped his blade and checked Josie. She was still alive, but very pale.

 

He looked up with a glare, daring anyone else to try and attack, but there was no one else. The Ostwick soldiers had arrived and taken care of the rest of the assassins. Seeing that, he collapsed onto his back, clutching at the crimson sin rolling down his eye.

 

“ **Josie!** ” It was Yves, who ran to his daughter's side, his wife alongside him, not feeling the wound on her back.

 

“Lad!” The voice was someone else, this time Bann Trevelyan seeing his son.

 

“I'm fine.” Said Cantis. “Josie's alive, but unconscious. I think seeing the blood scared her.”

 

“Bless the Maker!” Cried Josie's mother. “How did she survive?” Cantis remained silent.

 

“Lad,” Asked Bann Trevelyan. “Did you help her?” Cantis nodded. “Maker's tears boy, that's the bravest thing you've ever done.”

 

“You saved my daughter?” Cantis nodded again, and the mother of the girl rushed to his side, throwing her arms around the fallen Trevelyan. “Bless you! A very long and happy life to you!”

 

“I did what I had to.” Replied Cantis. “I only did what seemed right.”

 

“If there's anything we can do for you, or your family,” Promised Yves. “We will do whatever we can. That is a Montilyet promise.”

 

“There is something you could do for me,” Smiled Cantis. “If it isn't too inconvenient.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Could we get someone to stitch up my eye?”

 


	2. Time the Second

9:29 Dragon

“Mother!” Josephine stamped down her foot. “I will _not_ go back there!” And her voice was adamant. She was not going back into the Trevelyan castle. Not after what had happened so many years ago, and especially not after all that had happened with her bardship in the last year.

 

“Josie!” Her mother chastised. “You have come all this way to Ostwick, you _must_ at least go to one ball.”

 

“No!”

 

“Josie,” Yves said quietly. “We won't make you do anything you don't want to, but you can't stay on the streets by yourself. Look: We'll stay only a while, meet some of the people. If you get uncomfortable, you and I can go find something to do by ourselves. Alright?”

 

Josephine sighed, unwilling to disappoint her parents. “Fine.” She admitted and followed the rest of her family into the walls.

 

The moment she set foot into the halls, she instantly felt sick to her stomach. She remembered such trauma from so many years ago. The noise, the swords flashing and the blood falling...

 

“Josie?”

 

She swallowed hard and followed her parents. They introduced her again to the Trevelyan family, although there was one missing from their flock. A fact that no one commented on.

 

Then they led her into the main hall, where she froze once more. It was the same hall where the assassins had struck so many years ago. She could see where her mother had been struck in the back, where her father and Bann Trevelyan had fought by one another, where she had seen that brave young boy be cut up like a pig…

 

“Josie.” She nodded again and sat at the dining table. Soon the servants came out with their plates of food… dead animals staring up at her… some of them still with their eyes intact… looking so cute and innocent… like that boy she had killed...

 

“Josie? Josephine?”

 

“Excuse me.” She said to Bann Trevelyan. “Do you have… a restroom I can use?”

 

“S-sure.” said the patriarch. “Just up the stairs, first door in the left wing.”

 

“Josie!” Her mother called as she stormed off. “Josephine!” But it was of no use. She was gone. She couldn't stand to be here another moment.

 

In a blur, she searched frantically, but the words of the Trevelyan had slipped past her mind like a river flowing past. Where was it? What had he said?

 

She was losing control of herself, past trauma dug up by this place. Desperately, she noticed a garden on a balcony. Cursing herself, she ran for it and threw up in the bushes, coughing and crying, hating herself. She hadn't gotten ten minutes in this place without getting sick.

 

Very suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, rubbing a comforting circle. She wondered whose it was, but was too preoccupied. Whoever it was, they were reassuring and compassionate for her plight, and she needed the companionship at the moment, sick and vulnerable.

 

“Are you alright?” The voice belonging to the hand asked after a long time, after her sickness had died down and she was only crying, hating herself for being so weak. This must be some punishment, for the crimes she had committed while a Bard.

 

She turned a little, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was that boy from so many years ago, now aged so many years, but it was still him.

 

“Y… n-no.” She admitted. “I'm sorry you had to see that, I-”

 

“It hurts,” He cut her off. “Doesn't it? Being back here? The place where so much evil happened?” Josephine nodded emphatically. “I know the feeling. I've lived here every day for the last seven years, and it still hurts to walk these halls, to sleep here. Knowing that so much blood was spilled here.”

 

Josephine nodded. “It's… hard.”

 

“I know. It's alright, it can hurt. I won't judge you.”

 

She smiled in spite of herself. “Do you even remember me?”

 

“Of course I do.” He chuckled. “You're Josie, the cute little girl who thinks I'm _boring_.”

 

Josephine giggled. “Goodness, you remember that?” He nodded. “I'm so sorry. I was such a petulant child.”

 

“I thought it was funny.” said the Trevelyan. “Are you going to be alright?”

 

She took a shuttering sigh, and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I will.” Then she glanced over. “What were you doing up here?”

 

Cantis thought a moment before answering you. “It's just… less awkward this way. My family's disowned me you see, and it's… easier if I'm out of the way when we have company over.”

 

“They've disowned you?” asked Josephine in disbelief. “Why?”

 

He stood and gestured to the table where he had been sitting, a glass and a bottle sitting atop it. She sat opposite him, watched as he poured a glass and offered it.

 

“What is it?”

 

“White wine.” He explained. “Finest in the Free Marches. Sorry, I've only the one glass, so if you want any we'll have to share.” He offered it, and she took it with a brief thanks.

 

“It's lovely.” And then she fluttered her eyes up at him, meeting his eyes. “So, what were you going to tell me?”

 

Cantis thought a long moment folding his legs and taking a drink of the wine, sharing as they traded each sip. “Well...” He trailed off. “Everyone in the Trevelyan family is expected to… follow a certain path. All the mages are sent off to the Circle at a young age, and everyone else is expected to either join a cloister or become a Templar.”  


“And you didn't?” Josephine mostly wanted to hear him talk, to take her mind off of what lay on the first floor, of the nightmares she would live through for weeks after today.

 

He shook his head. “No. As soon as they found out I wasn't a mage, everyone was clambering for the day I would join the Templars.” He took a sip of the wine. “Instead, I joined the armed forces of Ostwick.”

 

“Oh, really?” She asked. “Why? You look like an excellent Templar.”

 

Cantis shrugged. “I probably would have been. Maybe even good enough to be a commander, if I tried hard enough. But… well… I don't believe in the Maker is all, and I couldn't bring myself to do something like that for the rest of my life.” He waited for her response, but Josephine just nodded, understanding. How could someone do something where they would hate themselves every day for doing it? Especially something so permanent as being a Templar. “Besides, the Templars are essentially babysitters for mages, making sure they don't rebel or get attacked, and that just… doesn't seem important enough to me. Not as important as protecting the whole of the city as a guardsman.”

 

“That's very brave of you.” said Josephine. “I don't know if I could have done that, left behind what my family wanted for me so I could do what was best for me.”

 

He smiled. “The way I see it, we're all ultimately alone in what we do. I love my family, I really do, even if they don't feel the same, but, in the end, it's up to me what happens to me, to ensure that I am the best off.”

 

Josephine leaned forward towards Cantis, interested in what he had to say and eager to take her mind off of the ballroom beneath with it's nightmares. Not to mention her heart pounding in her chest as she felt his sweet scent…

 

“So what do you do?” He asked.

 

“Well...” She thought. “I still live with my parents, since I'm not of age yet. I was briefly...” A bard. A murderer. “A minstrel. But, it… wasn't for me, is all.”

 

Cantis nodded. “I could see that. You seem… rather steady for that kind of a life.”

 

“So...” Josephine took another drink, feeling a little lightheaded. Which was good, wasn't it? After all that anxiety. “Tell me something exciting from being a soldier!”

 

He chuckled and leaded forward. They traded stories well into night, hours passing as they told tales and sharing smiles and laughter with each other, finishing the first bottle of wine, and then another and another.

 

“Josephine!” A voice called, Yves'. “Josephine!”

 

“I'm out here, Father!” She called and Yves followed her voice.

 

“There you are.” He said. “We've been worried sick about you.”

 

“Sorry.” She blushed. “I just… me and Cantis were talking and it was… easier than going back down there.” Now she felt embarrassed. Her father would undoubtedly think that they were more than just talking, and if he found out how much wine the two of them had drunk…

 

“It's my fault.” Cantis stepped in. “I suppose the time just escaped from us while I was telling stories. Forgive me.”

 

Yves shifted his gave to Cantis, recognizing him after a moment and feeling awful for not noticing the man who had saved his daughter from the House of Repose so many years earlier. “My lord!” He said. “I was wondering why I hadn't seen you as of yet this evening. Ser Bann Trevelyan said you were away.”

 

“Nope.” He said. “Just up here, enjoying the moonlight.” He smiled.

 

Yves approached the table and took Josephine's hand in his, assuming that the only wine glass belonged to Cantis, who was a good six years older than Josephine and more than old enough to drink. “Josie.” He murmured. “Listen: Me and your mother are both worried about you. Not only just about how much being here hurts you, but how much worse it might get if you just run away from it.”

 

“Father...”

 

“No one's going to make you do anything, Josie.” He smiled. “But we would like you to come down, just for one dance. Then we can go home, and your mother will be satisfied.”

 

Josephine sighed heavily, and nodded, standing with shaky knees.

 

“Here,” Cantis stood. “I can walk you down, if that makes it easier.”

 

Josephine nodded emphatically and he walked side by side with her. Once her father's back was turned, she reached over and grasped for his hand. Mostly for support, partially because she had been wanting to hold his hand all night. He smiled, but didn't resist at all.

 

Reach the ballroom floor, she instantly felt sick again, but he squeezed her hand and it lessened, just a little.

 

“Would it be easier if I danced with you, instead of making you pick some boy?” He asked, more than a little hoping that she would say yes, not just for her own comfort.

 

Josephine nodded, and not just for her own comfort. They took hands and met on the dance floor, starting a slow dance. She gave a shaky, uncertain smile to the boy who had saved her and he smiled in return, laying a hand on her back comfortingly.

 

“It's okay.” He whispered with warmth. “I'm here for you.”

 

Without thinking, only feeling the pounding in her chest, Josephine leaned up and kissed him. Cantis stiffened a little when he felt the warmth of her lips, terrified that someone was watching. Then he remembered his earlier sentiments and kissed her back.

 

They were both left wondering if this was real or simply the end result of three bottles of wine but, for the moment, it didn't matter. Warm heat tingled from each other lips, and they stopped their dance to concentrate on each other, Josephine's leg curling up behind her as she shivered and softly returned his embrace.

 

“Wow.” He murmured when he pulled away, brushing her hair with his hand. “You're beautiful.”

 

Josephine glanced up and froze. The room was still moving independent of their own little world, but at the top of the stairs was Bann Trevelyan, watching them.

 

“I should go.” She said quickly, but was grabbed by him, seeing the fear in his eyes.

 

“Josephine,” He said. “What's wrong? What did I do?”

 

“Nothing.” She blushed. “But… your father, he's-”

 

Cantis leaned up and put a finger over her lips. “Hush. Remember what I said earlier. We have to ensure that we ourselves are taken care of before anyone else.”

 

Josephine smiled, and leaned up again, kissing him deeply once more, well aware that the Trevelyan was watching her kiss his son, and found herself unable to care.

 

“Josie!” They jumped apart when they heard the voice, Josephine spinning around. Thankfully, it was neither her mother or father, but rather her younger sister, Yvette with a wicked smile on her face.  


“Yvette!” Josephine cried. “How long were you watching.”

 

“Long enough.” Yvette stated. “Mother says we have to leave now… unless you're going to move in with your _boyfriend_. ” She held her hands together and made a smoochy face at Josephine.

 

“You will not breathe a _word_ of this to anyone,” Hissed Josephine. “Or your dolls are all going missing when we get home, and they won't be coming back.”

 

“Oooh.” Yvette laughed. “Big girl walking. Alright, I won't talk, but you should hurry before mother comes to find your herself.” Then she turned and left.

 

“I'm sorry.” Josephine said to Cantis. “I… was hoping we'd have longer.”

 

He chuckled. “It's fine. See you here next summer?”

 

Josephine nodded. “I won't miss it. I promise.”

 

But when Josephine came back the next summer, they told her that Cantis was gone. The Fifth Blight had just recently broken out, and they told her that he had been in Ferelden during it's start, visiting the Cousland family. Now he was missing and presumed to be dead.

 

She tried to enjoy the dinner, as now the halls no longer reminded her of death and trauma, but she found herself feeling empty. When another boy asked her to dance, it simply felt… wrong.

 

She found their balcony that they had sat on together, and wept.


	3. Time the Third

9:41 Dragon

Josephine steadied herself, ensuring that her papers were all organized. They were now going to meet the Herald of Andraste, the man who had stumbled from the ashes of the Breach explosion. Leliana and Cullen had already made the man on the field, but she had been safely away, watching the green scar in the skyline with terror.

 

She swallowed hard and checked her papers once more. She was beyond nervous: She had little place among the Inquisition. Leliana had much experience from being a Bard, joining the Warden in the Blight and being the Left Hand to the Divine, and Cullen was, while not experienced with being a military commander, well versed in leading other Templars into battle and combating demons. She, meanwhile, had never had quite a trial even remotely close to qualifying her for the Inquisition. Granted, her experiences in the royal courts had been quite harrowing, but there she had so much more insurance when it came to her opinions. Whatever she said or did at this position could make or break the organization in it's infancy.

 

A knock came at the door and Cassandra entered with their Herald in tow.

 

“My lords and ladies, allow me to introduce our newest member: Cantis Trevelyan.”

 

Josephine's eyes shot open at the name, and sure enough: It was _him_. Aged significantly, he now had quite the stubble growing on his chin and he wore a simple leather jacket instead of his noble doublet from Ostwick, but it was most certainly him.

 

“Cantis?” She whispered, her carefully organized clipboard falling onto the ground with a loud clatter.

 

“Josephine?” His eyes shot open. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You two are acquainted?” asked Leliana.

 

Josephine nodded, hurriedly leaning down to pick up her board and the papers that had spilled onto the ground beneath. “We've... met, back in Ostwick. I suppose that makes it twice now you've saved my life.”

 

He chuckled. “Well, I live to serve I suppose.”

 

“Well then,” said Cassandra. “I suppose you two have already met, and you know me well enough. This is Cullen, the leader of our forces, who I suppose you've already met as well.”

 

“Only of a moment on the field.” said the General. “I'm pleased you've survived.”

 

And this is Leliana.”

 

Leliana nodded. “My position here includes a degree of-”

 

“She is our spymaster.” Interrupted Cassandra.

 

“Yes. Tactfully put.”

 

“I know you.” said the Trevelyan. “You're the Leliana from Ferelden, the Bard who was with the Wardens. We met during the Blight.”

 

Leliana raised an eyebrow. “That was you? Maker, I hadn't recognized you.”

 

“You married the Warden, didn't you? Co-could we get her to join us? If there's anyone who can stop the Breach...”

 

Leliana shook her head. “No. She's… beyond our reach. Beyond the reach of anyone, even me.”

 

They talked long about the Breach and how to close it, on whether if the mages or templars would be of more help, of how the Chantry in Orlais had already disowned the Inquisition and their best way to circumvent that now that no one would so much as speak to their new order. Josephine tried to listen as best as she could, but couldn't stop focusing on _him_. He was alive, after they had told her that he was supposed to be dead. More importantly, he was the Herald and he was _here_.

  
She had always known that there was something special about him, long before anyone else did, even before he walked out of the hole in the sky.

 

They ended the meeting with plans for Leliana's agents to investigate the Hinterlands and for Cantis to follow and secure the crossroads there in an effort to make new allies. Josephine nodded mutely and filed out the door behind the others.

 

“Cantis.” She said as the others left the halls, and he turned to her, smiling.

 

“Josie.” said the Trevelyan. “I… did _not_ expect to meet you here, of all people.”

 

She smiled and hugged Cantis, who returned it with affection. “They told me you were dead.” She said. “They said that you were killed in the Blight.”

 

“Who did?”

 

“Your family.” She looked up, breaking off their embrace at last. “I went back the next year to your Aunt's next summer ball. But you weren't there.”

 

“Damn it.” He swore. “Josie, I'm.. so, so sorry. When the Blight began, we sent a handful of the Riders of Ostwick to Ferelden to support their war effort. We were sent down to Highever to ride with one of our allied noble families, the Couslands. But they were… betrayed. The Arl Howe attacked the city, and butchered everyone inside while we were there. We tried to fight them off but there were so many...”

 

“Maker.” Josephine threw her arms around him again, this time to comfort. “I'm so sorry. How did you survive?”

 

“We fought to hold the Keep while the Teyrn and her son escaped.” He explained. “We tried to hold them off, we did, but… there was just too many soldiers. I was hit over the head by a shield bash, awoke to find myself prisoner of Arl Howe. They… took me to Denerim, where I spent almost a whole year in their dungeons, until the Warden rescued me. I stayed for the Battle of Denerim, after which I returned to Ostwick.”

 

“That's awful.” She whispered. “I'm so sorry, my lord.”

 

Cantis laughed. “There's no need to be so formal, Josie.” Then he cocked his head. “But why weren't you there the next year? I was there the year after the Blight ended.”

 

“I...” She didn't want to admit the real reasoning behind her absence. “It was simply too dangerous to move about in the years after the Blight, what with all the refugees and remnants of the Horde. After that, I was appointed to the Crown of Antiva to be one of their diplomats, and I simply couldn't make the time.”

 

“Oh.” was all he said.

 

“I'm sorry.” She pulled back once more. “It's absolutely lovely to see you again, m- Cantis. I had no idea you were the Free Marcher they said sealed the Breach.”

 

“Not sealed yet.” He laughed. “But I know. It's lovely to see you again, Miss Montilyet. I'm more than pleased you're with the Inquisition, especially considering how… dank Haven must be after having lived in Antiva.”

 

Josephine smiled at him. “I… adapt. I keep my mind on my work. It keeps me from focusing too much on the cold. And the wild animals. And the lack of civilization for miles around...”

 

He shrugged. “Well, don't you worry about me. Haven's more than liveable, especially when compared to military outposts, or even the dungeons of Denerim.”

 

Josephine laughed. “Well, I'm glad it can live up to that standard, at the very least.”

 

Then Cantis turned to leave back to his duties around the village, but she called his name and he turned.

 

“Cantis,” She said. “Listen: I… wish to apologize for my… actions at your Aunt's ball, all those years ago. We were… I was… so incredibly drunk, and I shouldn't have… I could have stopped...” She sighed and shook her head. “I'm sorry, and I hope it doesn't affect our relationship.”

 

“No, no, no.” He said, holding up his hands. “I know. I wasn't myself either, and I don't hold anything against you for it. It was me who hold you drunk after all, it should be me apologizing.” He smiled. “Still friends?”

 

“Still friends.” Josephine confirmed.

 

And with that, both of them turned and left, both utterly unhappy with that result, but knowing that what they had done was the best outcome. After all, the hole in the sky was more important than either of their foolish young affections.

 

But they both knew: What they had felt that night wasn't the fault of the wine. It was very, very real.

 

Leliana watched from the shadows as they both left, and narrowed her eyebrows at the Herald, having misinterpreted the events of that night, twelve years ago. She would immediately begin digging up information on Cantis, and would ensure that he knew: No one would toy with Josephine, her last friend in the whole of the world.


	4. Time the Fourth

9:42 Dragon

“Good morning, Josephine.” Cantis smiled at her on his way to the War Room, and she looked up from her stack of paperwork, smiling back and lifting her hand in a dainty wave.

 

“Good morning, my lord.” She smiled. “Before you get started for the day, Leliana was looking for you this morning.

 

“Oh, alright.” He said, raising an eyebrow. How strange, usually it was him that had to ask if anything was up. If she was going out of her way to find him, something must truly be wrong. “You know where she is?”

 

“Probably up in the Rookery.” Josephine set back to her paperwork. “I hope it's nothing too serious.”

 

Up at the Rookery, he found Leliana staring deeply into the latest letter from her wife, the Hero of Ferelden, likely committing every last word and ink splotch to memory.

 

“Leliana?”

 

She dropped the letter, knocking over the inkpot on her desk. “Oh! Inquisitor!”

 

“Good reading?” He laughed.

 

“Y-yes.” She stammered nervously, an embarrassed blush painting her cheeks. “I… she… well, my love is… missing me, very much.”

 

“I see.” Cantis laughed even harder. Cassandra had her smut books from Varric, and Leliana had her smutty letters from her wife, who likely hadn't seen another woman for months. “Well, I'll let you get back to it in a moment, but Josephine said that you had something to say to me?”

 

“Yes.” She stood, straightening her gloves. “I have noticed that you have… paid Lady Montilyet quite the number of compliments, no?”

 

“It is quite impossible to keep anything from you, dearest Spymaster.” He chuckled, leaning against a post. “Shall I begin having to have my conversations outside? In the undercroft? Perhaps out in the Free Marches?”

 

“That wouldn't help. I would still hear of it.” The edges of Leliana's eye crinkled upwards, but her lips didn't smile. “And entirely beside the point. An entanglement with our ambassador seems most unwise. I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat.” She met his eyes, ensuring that he was listening to every last word. “Not so that she could be toyed with.”

 

“I enjoy being with Josephine.” Cantis protested, crossing his arms. “She's my oldest friend, the only person I knew when we started the Inquisition. I am _not_ trying to break her heart.”

 

“Then I would be more careful.” Leliana murmured with hostility in her voice. “Josephine is no stranger to the courts and their intrigue. She could talk her way out of anything, and she'll be the one who saves the Inquisition at some point, I just know it. But desires? Romance? Love? With that she is an innocent. She has _no_ idea that you are truly attracted to her, if, indeed, you are.”

 

“And what do you have against the idea of me being attracted to Josephine?” He asked with narrowed eyebrows. Indeed he was, though he hadn't intended on telling anyone lest it get in the way of the Inquisition's efforts.

 

“I have not known you long, Inquisitor. Perhaps she has, but I have not, and I know much, much more of romance than she does. And her heart is easily carried away, as you know. If it is, then I wish to ensure that it is taken away by someone who truly cares about her. After all, I understand you've already broken her heart once.”

 

“I have?” Cantis asked, utterly confused. “When?”

 

“Don't think I haven't heard you talk?” Leliana raised an eyebrow. “I'd heard you talk about your… actions at your… aunt's? Ball many years ago. Remember? You said you were drunk? That you could have stopped yourself? Stop me when you remember.”

 

“You heard that?” Cantis asked, sitting up more. “Okay, first of all: That was a private conversation between em and my friend, and I would like to ask you to stop listening to those. Second of all: You jumped to a big conclusion there, Leliana. We did _not_ sleep together. We got drunk, danced together, and kissed. That's all.”

 

“Oh.” Leliana blushed when she realized her mistake, having jumped too far. “Well, my point still stands. If you do feel anything towards her, I want to know. _Now_.”

 

“Fine.” Cantis held up his hands. “I'll tell you, just because e I'm sure you care: Yes. Yes, I am very attracted to her. I… I love her, alright?” He glared at Leliana, who was silent. “But it doesn't matter. This Inquisition is bigger than you, or me, or anyone else, and I'm not going to risk everything that you and her have built for some stupid infatuation. So there.”

 

“You… you love her?” Leliana's eyes widened, having not expected such a thing.

  
“Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? She's… kind, peaceful, steady, happy… who wouldn't love her?”

 

“Oh.” Was all that Leliana said. “Well… whatever is between the two of you, I ask that you treat her with kindness, for her sake… as well as yours.”

 

“Understood.” He smiled once more now that that was settled. “Listen: Whatever happens, I'm glad that she has such a concerned friend here, looking out for her. Nothing is going to happen between me and Josephine, though. She...” It hurt much to say, but he forced out the words. “Deserves better, is all.”

 

And at that, he left the Rookery. Leliana turned back to her letter, seeing the words of her love. What she had done was harsh, especially seeing the light in his eyes when he admitted his love for Josephine, but surely what had happened was best? The world needed the Inquisition too much for such a silly affair to get in it's way. And what if he died? His position was much too dangerous, and she couldn't stand to see Josephine's heart be broken by some assassin's blade…

 

Her eyes widened as she dropped the letter.

 

She sounded like Wynne. Back when she had chastised the Warden for falling in love with her, so many years ago. And where would she be without her wife's love?

 

She had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

 

Leliana stood immediately, pocketing the letter from her Warden, and ran downstairs to Josephine's office.

 

“Oh, Leliana!” Josephine said as she opened the door. “The Inquisitor was just down here a moment ago, and I sent him to see you. Did he find you all right?”

 

“Yes. Yes he did.” Leliana set her hands on Josephine's desk, meeting her eyes. “And I need to talk to you. _Now_.”

* * *

 

Josephine waited in her office all day for Cantis to pass through, trying her best to focus on her work in spite of what Leliana had told her earlier, knowing that she had to make amends for the outright bullish words of the Spymaster to the Inquisitor. Leliana hadn't shared Cantis' own feelings, but had told her of what she had said to the man and that she was sorry.

 

Just as Josephine was about to stand up to go find him, he came in the office on his way to the War Room once more, panting and covered in sweat, the wildest smile on his face.

 

“My lord.” She said, sitting back down. “Where have you been all day?”

 

“Out in the valley.” Cantis smiled at her. “Sera said in the tavern that she could ride a horse faster than anyone, Hawke bet her ten gold that my horse was faster, Sera doubled it...” He shook his head. “Anyway, we went out racing our horses all day. Why? Was there something I was needed for?”

 

“Well, yes, I suppose.” Josephine stood this time. “Can we talk? Preferably somewhere quiet, away from… listening ears.”

 

“Err… sure.” He said slowly. “I… guess that my room is the quietest place? I-if that's not too insinuating, I-I-”

 

“That will be fine.” Josephine insisted, walking to him. “Come, we need to talk.”

 

Upstairs, they found his room and sat next to one another on the black leather couch that sat in front of the fireplace that was still roaring. “Alright,” Cantis said. “So what's this about?”

 

“I… Leliana came to talk to me.” Josephine explained.

 

“Oh, shite.” He swore, realizing where this was going. What was Leliana doing? First she tells him not to go near her and now she was talking to Josephine about it? “Josie, I'm so sorry. She-”

 

“No, no.” Josephine held up her hands. “I should be the one apologizing. I knew that she would likely be watching us closely. When we talked about that night, I… knew that somehow she would hear of it. I'm so sorry that I didn't talk to her first.”

 

“It's alright.” Cantis smiled reassuringly, his heart relieved when he realized that Leliana had not told her of his own feelings, knowing that Josie would have brought it up already if she had. “I think you were more the wounded party here. Innocent in love? That's got to sting.”

 

“Wait. Leliana said I was an innocent in love?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“More or less.”

 

“Of all that…” Josephine sighed angrily. “I am _quite_ capable of understanding myself, and understanding our association. Despite that night at your aunt's, I… never thought your intentions, overly romantic, my lord, I… assure you.” That hurt beyond all belief to say, but it needed to be said, to preserve their professional relationship.

 

“Oh.” Was all he said.

 

“Inquisitor?”

 

“O-o-of course.” He said finally, stammering it out. “I… I understand, Miss Montilyet. I never meant anything that way, of course, I just-”

 

“They were romantic, weren't they?” Josephine asked, seeing his reaction. She was innocent, perhaps, but not stupid. Upon seeing that…

 

“I...I...” Tears gathered at the edge of Cantis' eyes despite his best efforts, fighting them back. She couldn't see him like this, a stupid dream he'd held for so long being denied permanently.

 

“My lord...” Josephine whispered in disbelief. “I am… so, so sorry.”

 

“No, no.” He said. “It's fine. It's… it was always stupid of me to think such a thing were possible. I… I wish that I knew why I can't stop thinking about you, Josephine. But I can't. Ever since that night in Ostwick, I've constantly though of you. I'm… I'm sorry.”

 

“My lord,” She whispered, taking his hand in hers. “Cantis… I would… not object to a closer relationship between us. I… never had the heart to tell you what that night meant to me, but it meant… everything.”

 

“It did?” He whispered, not believing what he was hearing. But she nodded, and the biggest smile danced across his face, the tears now falling of a different reason.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

 

“Wait.” Josephine held up a hand and he fell silent. “Cantis, before we do this, I… need to say something, and I want you just to listen.”

 

Cantis nodded mutely, waiting for her words.

 

“You… you broke my heart, once. I… I went back for you, the next year. Dragged my family from Antiva across the sea to Ostwick. And when I showed up, you… you were dead. I know that you weren't, that you came back, but I… I can't trust that won't happen again. Because I know that you're going to leave me again. That every day you're going to go and face down new enemies, going off to fight Demons and Dragons, to fight this Corypheus. I… spent a whole year mourning you. I know that seems silly, but... If we're going to make this work, I need to know that you're always coming back.”

 

“Josie.” He whispered, laying a hand on her cheek. “I know that… what happened must have hurt, and I'm so sorry. I live a dangerous life, but I swear to you: I will always come back. Regardless of if you and I are… involved, you will never have to hear news of my death again.” That wasn't something that was in his power to promise, but it didn't matter. It needed to be said, for both of them.

 

Nothing more needed to be said. They both leaned closer, eyes watery now, and they both knew what was coming. Josephine had only a moment’s preparation before their lips met, warm, tingling heat meeting her, sweeping her away in a torrid floor of passion of romance, her fears fallen to the ground like an old skin, unwanted and useless. In spite of them being seated, her leg curled upwards the way that it had on their first kiss.

 

It was impossible to deny now: Both of them loved one another.


	5. Epilogue

9:67 Dragon

“Mmmnnnugh.” Josephine groaned, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head, making her husband laugh, patting her belly affectionately.

 

“Josie.” Cantis chuckled. “Josie, it's time to be up sweetheart.”

 

“ _Amore_...” She complained. “Let me sleep.”

 

“But sweetie,” He laughed again. “We have tickets to the play today. Remember? I even got us the private booth, away from prying eyes… and I promise to keep my mind on the play until the curtain falls.”

 

She laughed and pulled the pillow from her eyes. “Oh, amore.” She smiled. “I love you so much.” She leaned up, touching a hand to his cheek, stroking the rough stubble that lay there.

 

Squealing came from their living room, and both of them sighed. “I'll go get them.” He offered with a good natured smile. “You just get ready.”

 

She smiled, and stood to get dressed when he pulled on a houserobe to investigate the noise, but immediately fell back onto the bed, feeling sick and nauseated.

 

“Amanda! Makenna!” He shouted at their twin daughters when he reached the vestibule and found them wrestling with one another as they did. “What in the world are you two doing?”

 

“Sorry, dad.” Makenna giggled, getting off of her sister.

 

“We were just playing Wardens and Darkspawns.” Protested Amanda.

 

He chuckled, having met Darkspawn and Wardens and very, very glad that his daughters could joke about such things.

 

“I know you girls get up early.” He said. “But try to keep playing anything rough till me and momma are awake, okay?” They both nodded mutely, standing as two chastised girls did. “Listen, Auntie Leliana is coming over later to watch you two while me and momma go to the play, and I want you both on your best behaviour. If you two are good for her, I'll make you some _tiramisù_ , okay?”

 

“Okay!” They both responded eagerly, that being their favourite dessert. “We promise!”

 

“Good girls.” He smiled at them. “Now, both of you go and make your beds, and we can have some breakfast before me and momma go.”

 

With that, he returned to their bedroom, where he found Josephine collapsed on the ground, coughing and crying.

 

“Josephine!” He called, rushing to her side. “What's wrong?”

 

“ _Amore_ ,” She sobbed as she felt him caress her side soothingly, enveloped in the warmth of her soulmate. “I'm sorry, I just… haven't felt well, lately.”

 

“We don't have to go to the play.” He said. “We can just stay here, sweetheart. If you're not feeling well, let's just get you back in bed.”

 

“Wait.” She said, and he stopped from taking her in his arms. “Amore, I… have been sick in the morning, and I… haven't bled lately.”

 

Cantis froze. “Does… does that mean…?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded. “ _Luce_ , I… I think I'm pregnant again.”

 

Then a smile broke out like wildfire across his face, taking his wife in his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

 

“That's amazing news!” Cantis cried with the biggest smile on his face, picking her off of the ground and holding her in his arms in the same way he had after that duel in Orlais, so many years ago now.

  
“You're not angry?” She asked with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. They had planned for their daughters, though not on twins, but this was unexpected. If this was more than they could support…

 

“Angry?” He laughed. “Josephine, I've never been happier!” He laid his wife on their bed, trailing a hand down to her belly where their new child would grow. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” Josephine smiled that beautiful, perfect white smile. “Now, when is our play at?”

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” He laughed, warmth twinkling in his eyes. “We don't have to go, not if you're not feeling well. You just lay here and rest. Leliana will be over soon, and she'd be delighted to see you if we stay.”

 

Josephine laughed. “I'm sure she would, but I want to go.”

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “We don't have to.”

 

But she just smiled and pulled her husband ontop of her, sharing a delighted and loving kiss. This was to be their lives for so long as they would live, now. No more demons or Inquisition or war. Just a family, just love.

 

It was more than either of themselves thought themselves to deserve, but they spent every moment of their lives grateful for such peace after such war.


End file.
